


"Huddling" for Warmth

by Panerato (Pandorama36)



Series: Winter Prompt Challenge 2020 [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28231356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandorama36/pseuds/Panerato
Summary: It is too cold for Lambert. So Aiden decides to help warm him up.
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher)
Series: Winter Prompt Challenge 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068041
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	"Huddling" for Warmth

The weather had started to grow cold as the seasons changed. A freezing wind cut through the camp, sending a shiver through Lambert. He growled as he wrapped his blanket tighter around him. 

Aiden glanced at him from his seat nearby. He stoked the flames of the campfire but it did little to help the chill growing in Lambert’s bones. 

“It’s too fucking cold,” Lambert mumbled through grit teeth. He could barely talk without his teeth chattering. He glared at the cat witcher. He didn’t understand how he didn’t seem to be affected by the cold.

“Shall I grab some more wood?” Aiden smirked, “I could make the fire bigger.”

Lambert shifted in his seat, adjusting his blanket. “It’s not going to help. That damned wind is still at my back.”

“Oh? I can do something about that.”

Lambert watched questioningly as Aiden stood up and walked toward him. His back became warm as he felt Aiden press against him, his arms wrapping around his shoulders. “Is this better?” Aiden’s hot breath caressed Lambert’s ear.

A shiver of a different kind ran down Lambert’s spine. He grunted and pressed back into Aiden’s body. Aiden chuckled as he nuzzled his nose against Lambert’s neck. He pressed his lips along his jaw then down his neck.

“What are you doing?” Lambert tried to hold back a moan.

Aiden smirked, “I’m kissing the warmth back into you. Is it working?”

Lambert hummed, “...I’m not sure. You should keep trying.”

“Oh?” Aiden chuckled as he kissed his neck again before licking along the column of his throat.

“Ah-shit,” Lambert gasped, “that’s not… that’s not what you did before…”

“Better or worse?” Aiden mumbled against his skin.

Lambert squeezed his eyes shut as he contemplated Aiden’s question, “I… I’ll need more data to determine.”

Aiden laughed as he held Lambert closer to him, “Data huh? How very scientific of you.”

“I’m more than just my good looks,” Lambert growled. “I got brains too.”

Aiden resumed licking and kissing along his neck as his hand snaked under Lambert’s blanket. His hand rested between his legs, grazing over his half hard cock, “Yes, you do.”

“Aiden…” Lambert huffed as he tried to shift away from his grip, “It’s too cold.”

“It’ll be at first pup, but then you’ll be nice and toasty.”

Lambert groaned at the low sultry way Aiden whispered. He loved Aiden’s libido. It closely matched his own, but his partner had less inhibitions when it came to where and when. 

Aiden tentatively ran a finger along the outline of his dick through his leather pants, “Is that a yes?”

Lambert growled as he lowered his head, “Yes…”

“Mmm, such a nice puppy, letting me play with you,” Aiden kissed the back of his neck. His nimble fingers quickly unlaced his trousers. They wrapped around Lambert’s girth, stroking along his length. His thumb grazed over the slit and circled around the tip of his cock, spreading precum. 

Lambert shivered as some of the cold air made it’s way under the blanket. Aiden’s hand was warm around his cock, but every shift of his hand exposed Lambert’s skin to the cold. 

“Aideeenn,” Lambert whined, “it’s cold…”

“What do you want me to do about it?” Aiden smirked. “I can’t warm your front and your back.”

Lambert huffed, “If you were under the blanket with me then it wouldn’t shift so much.”

“I see,” Aiden hummed, “let me fix that.”

Lambert gasped as his blanket was pulled off of him. He grumbled at how long it took Aiden to adjust the blanket around the both of them. When Aiden had finished settling behind him he purred in satisfaction, the warmth of their combined body heat enveloping him.

“Better?” 

“It’s fine…” Lambert mumbled.

“Just fine?” Aiden gently bit his shoulder eliciting a gasp from Lambert.

“Yes…” Lambert growled, “now get on with it.”

“Get on with what?” Aiden feigned innocence as his fingers lightly traced over Lambert’s shaft.

Lambert swiveled his neck to glare at Aiden, “You are not going to leave me like this. Finish what you started.” His voice was low and gravely. He was trying to sound threatening, but Aiden could pick up the hint of desperation. Aiden had teased Lambert in the past, initiating sexual encounters then denying him release. It was one of Aiden’s favorite games. Lambert didn’t mind usually, but tonight he needed the contact. The release.

Aiden smiled before kissing Lambert, “Don’t worry pup, I’ll leave you completely satisfied.”

Lambert moaned, his head falling back onto Aiden’s shoulder, as the latter’s fingers gripped his cock and jerked along his length.

“You’re warming up quite nicely Lambert,” Aiden chuckled. Lambert felt Aiden’s hips rock against him, his hard-on pressing against his backside. 

“Fuck…” Lambert gasped, “we’re really… doing this huh?”

Aiden pulled down Lambert’s trousers. He pushed his hips close and ground against him while stroking his cock, “It’ll keep you warm. Haven’t you warmed up so far?”

Lambert grit his teeth. He didn’t want to give Aiden the satisfaction of knowing it had warmed him up, and he wanted more.

Aiden ran his fingers up his neck and through Lambert’s hair. His lips grazed against his earlobe, “Can’t you be honest, pup? It would make things so much easier.”

“Fine you bastard,” Lambert growled, “Yes, it worked. I’m warmer… and… I want more…”

Aiden moved his fingers down and fondled his ball sac. Lambert groaned at the touch, rocking his hips toward his hand. Aiden smirked and kissed along his neck, “See how quickly you get what you want if you just ask?”

“Yeah, I get it you cocky bastard. Quit your gloating and fuck me already,” Lambert panted as he pressed his hips back into Aiden. 

Aiden swore, “Fuck Lamb… it’s so hot when you demand what you want.”

“Good,” Lambert purred as he kissed along his jaw, “cause I expect to demand a lot more.”

Aiden groaned as he pushed Lambert forward onto his hands and knees. He pulled Lambert’s pants down further. His hand trailed down Lambert’s back. He gripped his ass before circling a finger around his entrance. Lambert tried to press back against it. Aiden held his hips tightly, “Not yet. Let me get some lubricant.”

He moved toward their bags. Lambert grabbed his wrist, “No, it’s too cold.”

Aiden chuckled, “I can’t without lubricant.” He started to move again but Lambert whined, pulling him back. Aiden sighed and leaned over Lambert’s back. He nuzzled into his neck, and wrapped an arm around his waist, “What am I going to do with you?”

Lambert leaned his head back, “Fuck me.”

Aiden huffed and shook his head. He undid his own trousers and pulled out his stiff member. He gave it a few strokes, moving his thumb through the pooling precum at the tip. He spread it along his length, providing some slickness.

“This is the best I can do,” Aiden mumbled as he pressed his cock in between Lambert’s legs. He thrust his hips forward, his cock rubbing against Lambert’s balls before grazing against his shaft. Lambert groaned as Aiden gripped his cock and jerked in time with his hips. “Hold your legs tighter together,” Aiden grunted.

Lambert squeezed his thighs. The added pressure around Aiden’s dick sent a shiver of pleasure through him. Aiden bit lightly along Lambert’s shoulder blade as he rocked his hips harder into Lambert. The sound of slapping skin and muffled moans echoed into the surrounding woods.

“Aiden… fuck,” Lambert growled as he rocked his hips into Aiden’s hand, “your huge dick rubbing against my balls feels so fucking hot.”

Heat pooled in Aiden’s groin. The feeling, combined with Lambert’s words drew him close to the edge. “You and your dirty mouth,” Aiden groaned. He quickened his pace, his hand and hips in time with one another. He pressed his thumb at the base of Lambert’s head when his stroke reached the top, and twisted his wrist on the downward stroke.

Lambert cried out as Aiden pulled his climax out of him. His cum splattered onto the forest floor. Aiden held Lambert’s legs closer together as he chased his own release. Aiden kissed Lambert as his own seed joined Lambert’s.

Aiden hummed as he held Lambert close to him, the wolf witcher panting tiredly beneath him. He sat down, pulling Lambert to sit on his lap, “Warm enough pup?”

Lambert smirked as he looked up in thought, “I’m not sure… I might need more data.”

Aiden chuckled as he kissed him, “You can have as much “data” as you need.”

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr! My writing blog: [EratoBard](https://eratobard.tumblr.com/)  
> and my main: [Panerato](https://panerato.tumblr.com/). :D


End file.
